Si Jenius Misterius
by Yamazaki Yako
Summary: Di universitas Saikyo, terdpt seorang mahasiswa yg sgt misterius. Ia tak pernah menunjukan batang hidung'a di kampus. Tapi, ia sgt jenius, ia selalu mendpt peringkat tertinggi di ujian'a. Meski tak ada seorg pun yg tahu kpn ia mengikuti ujian di jurusan yg dipilih'a. Tak ada seorg pun yg mengetahui. Jika mahasiswa terjenius itu sebenar'a adalah org terbodoh di jurusan tsb. R&R plz.
1. Prologue

SI JENIUS MISTERIUS

* * *

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

Warning: OOC, OC yg kurang pendeskripsian (kalau ada waktu nanti aku deskripsikan lewat AN), judul yang tidak nyambung (kalau sudah ketemu yang pas nanti aku ganti), AU, Gaje, Typo, kehidupan kuliah padahal sang author sendiri belum menjejaki dunia perkuliahan, dan lainnya yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

DLDR

* * *

Prologue

SMU Samurai Gakuen. Sekolah satu-satunya yang membebaskan semua murid dari biaya. Sekolah yang sering menjadi tujuan kaum miskin untuk bersekolah. Sekolah di mana seorang jenius menempa ilmunya. SMU Samurai Gakuen ini mendidik murid sesuai dengan bakat mereka masing-masing, baik di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Di bidang akademik sekelompok orang yang terpintar di antara mereka tergabung dalam grup Goyousei. Sementara di bidang non akademik, tergabung dalam grup Shiseiten.

Anggota Goyousei antara lain adalah Shinrei, Taihaku, si kembar Saishi dan Saisei, Chinmei, dan yang terakhir adalah Keikoku aka Hotaru. Shinrei adalah murid yang paling pintar di antara lainnya, dan dinobatkan sebagai ketua Goyousei hampir semua pelajaran dikuasainya. Satu-satunya pelajaran yang tidak Shinrei bisa dengan sempurna hanya matematika. Taihaku, si jenius untuk pelajaran hitungan. Semua pelajaran hitungan bisa dihitungnya dengan cepat tanpa alat bantu kalkulator. Saisei, si jenius BioKim. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran Biologi dan Kimia bisa , si jenius Biologi serta teknologinya, ia bahkan bisa membuat hewan yang awalnya sekarat bisa tetap hidup dengan normal. Chinmei, si jenius sastra, ia bahkan bisa membuat sebuah cerita pendek dengan bahasa asing dengan cepat. Hotaru, entah bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke grup Goyousei. Menurut teman-teman sekelasnya, Hotaru adalah anak yang bodoh. Ia bahkan tertidur di setiap pelajaran dan selalu mendapat nilai terendah. Ketika awal masuk sekolah, Hotaru memang mendapat nilai tertinggi di antara murid yang lain. Karena itu semua murid menganggapnya sebagai keberuntungan sementara.

Anggota Shiseiten antara lain adalah, Bontenmaru, Akari aka Tokichirou, Akira, dan Keikoku aka Hotaru. Bontenmaru sangat pandai dalam ilmu beladiri, semua ilmu bela diri bisa dikuasainya dengan mudah. Ia bahkan menjuarai bela diri tingkat nasional. Akari yang sesungguhnya adalah lelaki, sangat pandai dalam membuat desain pakaian dan bermake up. Ia bisa membuat seorang wanita menjadi terlihat cowok sekali maupun sebaliknya. Akira adalah jenius olahraga. Futsal, basket, renang, dan voli bisa ia mainkan. Dari semua olahraga, Akira paling menguasai voli. Hotaru sangat menguasai ilmu pedang, baik pedang bambu maupun pedang asli, bahkan ia bisa melakukan teknik pedang kuno yang bisa memotong sesuatu tanpa menggunakan pedang, Tenshinryu. Selain itu, keempat anggota Shiseiten sangat jago bermain musik, mereka selalu memenangkan pertandingan musik di setiap lomba yang diadakan sekolah.

Namun, hubungan antara anggota Goyousei dan Shiseiten sangat buruk. Hotaru bahkan lebih memilih menjadi anggota Shiseiten ketimbang Goyousei yang menurutnya, agak sombong. Hotaru sendiri memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan Shinrei. Shinrei dan Hotaru adalah saudara seayah namun lain ibu. Shinrei sebenarnya tidak mempersalahkannya bahkan ia tetap menganggap Hotaru sebagai adiknya. Tapi sang ayah sangat membenci Hotaru. Hal itu lah yang menyebabkan Hotaru sangat menjaga jarak dengan Shinrei.

Tapi, siapa yang menyangka jika ada seorang yang menyembunyikan kemampuan sesungguhnya? Ia sangat jenius, ia sesungguhnya bisa lulus dengan cepat. Ia bahkan bisa menghack data pemerintah dan terkadang mengungkapkan berbagai kasus yang melibatkan para pejabat. Ia tak bisa dan tak mau mengungkapkan identitas aslinya selama ia masih dibenci oleh seseorang. Oleh ayahnya. Ia adalah Keikoku aka Hotaru, seorang jenius di segala bidang, terutama di bidang IT, yang sekarang sedang mengikuti ujian akhir di SMU.

TBC

* * *

AN: untuk cerita kali ini aku gak mau banyak berkomentar...

menurutku, sebenarnya ini masih termasuk karya gagalku yang awalnya ingin aku hentikan...

tapi, karena ada seorang teman, (lirik teman) yang senantiasa menunggu dengan sabar...

aku melanjutkan cerita ini.

maaf jika ada yang tidak mengerti di kisah ini.

sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya.

salam, Yamazaki Yako (Rii-chan).


	2. Samurai Gakuen, Ujian Akhir

SI JENIUS MISTERIUS

* * *

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

Warning: OOC, OC yg kurang pendeskripsian (kalau ada waktu nanti aku deskripsikan lewat AN), judul yang tidak nyambung (kalau sudah ketemu yang pas nanti aku ganti), AU, Gaje, Typo, kehidupan kuliah padahal sang author sendiri belum menjejaki dunia perkuliahan, dan lainnya yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

DLDR

* * *

Bab 1

Samurai Gakuen, Ujian Akhir

* * *

2 April. 12.30 PM

Perpustakaan Samurai Gakuen.

SMU Samurai Gakuen akan menghadapi ujian akhir untuk murid kelas 3. Tentu saja seluruh murid kelas 3 sangat sibuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir yang tinggal menunggu hari. Anggota Shiseiten pun sudah mempersiapkan diri. Mereka nyaris stress karena meski mereka juara satu di bidang non akademik, mereka adalah juara terakhir di bidang akademik. Akari menyeret Hotaru, Akira, dan Bontenmaru menuju perpustakaan untuk belajar bersama. Hotaru, Akira, dan Bonten hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat pemimpinnya sangat bersemangat belajat untuk mengikuti ujian akhir.

"Saa... ayo kita mulai belajar barengnya!" Ucap Akari sambil menepuk kedua tangannya di depan mulutnya. Akira menatap Akari dengan malas. Bonten memalingkan wajahnya malas menanggapi. Hotaru hanya memandang Akari dengan bingung dan tak peduli. Hotaru berdiri dari kursinya dan segera mengambil buku untuk dibacanya, Akira dan Bonten pun mengikuti Hotaru mencari buku. Akari tetap tersenyum meski tanda perempatan sudah muncul di pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak mencari buku, Akari? Katanya mau belajar?" Tanya Akira cepat ketika menyadari perubahan dari ekspresi Akari. Akari segera tersadar, ia tertawa canggung lalu mencari buku. Hotaru tersenyum sesaat melihat Akari.

"Hei, banci. Kenapa kau semangat sekali?" Tanya Hotaru dengan nada yang terkesan datar. Akari segera memukul Hotaru tepat di kepalanya.

"Aku ini hanya wanita yang terperangkap di tubuh pria! Soalnya kakak Hishigi akan mencoba memasukkanku ke universitas Saikyo jika aku dapat nilai minimal 80!" Jelas Akari.

"UNIVERSITAS SAIKYO?" Teriak Akira dan Bonten bersamaan yang langsung ditatap oleh kepala penjaga perpustakaan. Akari memukul Akira dan Bonten.

"Jangan berisik gitu, ah! Lalu kalau nilaiku 85 aku bisa meminta dua temanku untuk masuk Universitas Saikyo juga." Tambah Akari.

"Dua? Berarti salah satu dari kita bakal terpisah dong?" Tanya Bonten dengan lesu.

"... Yun-yun juga memintaku masuk ke sana." Ucap Hotaru pelan. Akari mengangguk dan merangkul Hotaru dengan gemas.

"Kita semua bisa masuk Universitas Saikyo!" Ucap Akari.

"Tapi... kalau nilaiku diatas 85." Lanjut Hotaru dengan lesu. Akira memukul bahu Hotaru.

"Ayo mulai belajar! Kita semua harus bisa masuk Universitas Saikyo!" Ucap Akira. Hotaru mengangguk.

"Universitas Saikyo itu apa?" Tanya Hotaru yang langsung membuat anggota Shiseiten memukulnya ramai-ramai.

~…~…~…~

3 April. 03.00 PM

Lab komputer.

Hotaru melirik anggota Shiseiten lainnya yang sedang ikut pelajaran tambahan. Hotaru tidak mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dengan izin untuk mengikuti kegiatan Goyousei yang sebenarnya tak ada. Hotaru menuju ke lab komputer di mana ada seorang berambut putih, ikat kepala merahnya yang panjang jatuh menyentuh tanah. Hotaru duduk di samping orang itu. Orang itu mengelus kepala Hotaru dengan sayang dan lembut. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu menatap orang itu.

"Ada apa, Yuan?" Tanya Hotaru. Orang itu, Yuan hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Hotaru erat.

"Di ujian nanti, tunjukkan kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya lagi, Hotaru." Bisik Yuan. Hotaru tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ke, kenapa?"

"Ini adalah tahun terakhirmu di SMU ini kan? Lagipula, aku mendengar percakapan kau dan teman-temanmu di perpus." Jawab Yuan sambil tersenyum jahil. Mata jingganya terlihat sangat senang.

"... baiklah. Tapi, ketika pengumuman nilai nanti, jangan umumkan nilaiku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Hotaru sambil menyalakan komputer di hadapannya. Yuan mengelus kepala Hotaru.

"Kau mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Yuan. Hotaru tersenyum dan menunjukkan Flash Disk miliknya. "Menghack data lagi? Kau ini!"

"Aku ingin masuk Universitas Saikyo dengan dua nama." Jelas Hotaru.

"D, dua nama? Kau..."

"Di akhir semesterku, aku ingin menunjukan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya pada Ayah. Aku ingin ayah merasa bersalah karena sudah membuangku."

"Maksudmu ayah kandungmu? Aku pikir kau mau menunjukan kemampuanmu padaku."

"Yuan, meski kau ayah angkatku, tapi aku tidak memanggilmu ayah. Karena aku menganggapmu sebagai kakakku."

"Terima kasih, Hotaru. Ah, kau ini manis sekali!" Hotaru memandang Yuan jengkel. Tapi, ia akhirnya menghela nafas dan mengelus punggung ayah angkatnya itu.

~…~…~…~

11 April. 03.30 PM

Perpustakaan Samurai Gakuen.

Akira kali ini menyeret anggota Shiseiten lainnya untuk ke perpustakaan. Besok ujian sudah dimulai. Akari dan Bonten tentu semangat untuk belajar, sementara Hotaru tetap menghela nafas pasrah. Teman-temannya begitu bersemangat untuk masuk universitas Saikyo. Hotaru memandang mereka datar, meskipun begitu, ia sangat senang memiliki teman seperti mereka. Perjalanan anggota Shiseiten terhenti ketika melihat anggota Goyousei yang baru akan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan juga. Anggota Goyousei melihat anggota Shiseiten seperti meremehkannya, kecuali Taihaku dan Shinrei. Shinrei tersenyum lembut pada Hotaru yang memalingkan mukanya.

Shiseiten menganggapnya biasa lalu masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan, diikuti oleh Goyousei. Goyousei mengambil tempat duduk persis di sebelah Shiseiten yang semakin membuat Shiseiten malas belajar. Shinrei duduk di sebelah Hotaru duduk. Hotaru melirik sedikit lalu menghela nafas. Shinrei melirik buku yang dibaca oleh Hotaru. Chinmei melihat tingkah ketuanya dan menjadi sebal karenanya. Hotaru berpura-pura untuk tak mengerti lalu menutup bukunya dan menempelkan kepalanya di meja dan menutupinya dengan tangan.

"Keikoku?" Panggil Shinrei yang bingung. Shinrei mengelus kepala Hotaru yang sedikit terlihat. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Shinrei. "Mau kakak ajari?"

"… Malas. Sejak kapan kau menjadi kakakku?" Jawab Hotaru setelah kurang lebih semenit terdiam. Shinrei mengelus dadanya mencoba sabar. Hotaru memang selalu begitu, ia selalu (pura-pura) lupa jika Shinrei adalah kakaknya. Shinrei kembali tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala sang adik. Hotaru memiringkan kepala bingung. _'Tumben gak marah? Moodnya pasti sedang baik.'_ Batin Hotaru.

"Ah, atau kalian ingin kami ajari?" Tanya Shinrei kepada anggota Shiseiten lainnya dengan nada sedikit membanggakan diri. Hotaru cemberut. Anggota Shiseiten lainnya kesal. Shinrei melihat Hotaru yang cemberut lalu tertawa canggung. Shinrei kembali menawarkan diri dengan benar. Akari menghela nafas lalu mengangguk menyetujui. Shinrei pun mulai mengajari anggota Goyousei dan (khususnya) Shiseiten. Hotaru menatap cara mengajar Shinrei.

_'Caranya mengajari semakin bagus, mungkin wakil ketua Goyousei yang mengajarkannya. Hanya dia dan wakil ketua saja sih, yang tidak terlalu memandang rendah kami. Caranya menjawab pertanyaan Akari juga bagus. Kalau aku jadi Akari, mungkin aku akan berterima kasih padanya.'_ Batin Hotaru.

"Kau mengerti, Keikoku?" Tanya Shinrei setelah bertanya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Hotaru menggeleng, (pura-pura) tidak mengerti. Shinrei menghela nafas. "Aku beri kalian soal dulu, selama aku mengajari Keikoku."

"Huuh! Kenapa perlu soal sih?" Gerutu Bonten.

"Pantas kalian gak pinter-pinter! Soal itu untuk mengasah kita bisa atau tidak dengan penjelasan tadi!" Ujar Saishi dengan nada mengejek. Shinrei tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau kalian masih bingung, kalian boleh bertanya, kok. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir, lebih baik kita belajar dan lulus sama-sama." Ucap Shinrei sambil mengetuk papan tulis yang sudah berisi soal. Shinrei segera menghampiri Hotaru dan mengajarinya. Hotaru meletakan kepalanya ke atas meja dan langsung tertidur. "Keikoku?"

"Ah, tidur lagi! Dia niat masuk Saikyo gak sih?" Gumam Akira sambil menghela nafas lelah. Shinrei menatap Akira yang sedang mengerjakan soal dengan malas. Shinrei menatap Hotaru yang sedang tertidur. Shinrei menghela nafas kecil lalu mengelus kepala Hotaru lembut.

"Berjuanglah, Keikoku." Bisik Shinrei di telinga Hotaru.

~…~…~…~

14 April. 07.30 AM

Ruang Ujian.

"Eeeh? Kau mau masuk universitas Saikyo? Bukannya kau sudah menolak tawaran ayahmu untuk masuk ke sana?" Tanya Saisei sesaat sebelum bel masuk. Shinrei mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas.

"Iya, tapi aku dengar Keikoku ingin masuk universitas itu. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ayah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada adikku." Jelas Shinrei. Saisei menghela nafas lalu melihat Shinrei yang mencari tempat duduknya. Shinrei melihat orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Shinrei mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan berbisik di telinga orang itu. "Bangun, Kei! Guru sudah datang!"

"... aku gak suka pahit. Ah..." Hotaru melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pandangan bingung. Shinrei menepuk punggung Hotaru keras.

"Berjuanglah!" Ucap Shinrei memberi Hotaru semangat.

"..." Hotaru melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan bingung lagi. "Ini di mana?"

"Keikoku..." Shinrei menepuk jidatnya pelan, capek menghadapi kebodohan adiknya. Shinrei berjalan ke hadapan Hotaru dan menatapnya. Ia mengelus kepala adiknya. "Kerjakan ujiannya dengan baik, ya!"

"... Sekarang ujian?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei mengangguk lalu mencium kening adiknya. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyentuh keningnya. Shinrei tersenyum lalu kembali ke kursinya yang ada di belakang Hotaru, Saisei yang duduk di samping Shinrei hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Gay incest, huh?" Bisik Saisei. Shinrei merona dan langsung menggeleng.

"E, enak saja! Aku cuma memberi semangat padanya!" Bantah Shinrei. Saisei tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Jangan bohong! Aku takkan memberi tahukannya kepada orang lain, kok!"

"Su, sudahlah!"

Hotaru menghela nafas, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan oleh Saisei dan Shinrei. Hotaru tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa disukai oleh seorang lelaki yang notabene adalah kakaknya sendiri! Hotaru mengelus keningnya yang dicium kakaknya. Wajahnya merona dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Seorang guru datang mendekati meja Hotaru, ia memberikan soal serta lembaran jawab kepada Hotaru. Hotaru melirik soal yang diberikan kepadanya dan soal siswa lain.

"Kepala sekolah memintaku untuk memberikan soal ini kepadamu." Ucap guru itu. Hotaru mengangguk. Shinrei yang melihat itu menghela nafas, ia berpikir jika anggota Shiseiten mendapat soal yang berbeda dengan siswa lain. Shinrei tadi sempat melihat Akari yang sedikit protes dengan soalnya yang berbeda dengan soal siswa lain.

"Jyurian-jii. Shiseiten lain soalnya juga seperti ini?" Tanya Hotaru sambil berbisik pada guru itu.

"Soal anggota Shiseiten lebih mudah dari soal siswa lain, sementara kau... dan jangan panggil aku kakek selama di sekolah!" Ucap Jyurian yang berbisik di awal lalu berteriak kemudian. Hal itu jelas membuat semua murid menatap Jyurian-sensei. Jyurian-sensei segera berdeham dan melanjutkan membagikan soal ujian. Hotaru membuka amplop coklat berisi soal dan tersentak melihat soalnya.

'Ck_, kalau semua soalnya seperti ini, mungkin selain aku hanya Shinrei yang lulus.' _Batin Hotaru. Ia mengambil pensil serta penghapus dan mulai menuliskan jawabannya di lembar coretan. Hotaru mengerjakannya dengan cepat seperti biasa bedanya, kali ini Hotaru mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hotaru mengambil pulpen dan mengisi lembar jawaban. Tak sampai 30 menit sejak ujian berlangsung, Hotaru sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya.

Hotaru memasukan soal ujian dan lembar jawaban beserta lembar coretan ke dalam amplop coklat. Hotaru mengambil satu amplop coklat lagi, ia di beri dua soal sekaligus oleh Jyurian. Ia melihat soal ujiannya dan langsung mengerjakannya. Tepat satu jam setelah ujian berlangsung, Hotaru selesai mengerjakan ujian. Ia menumpuk amplop coklat itu dan menimpanya dengan tangan lalu mulai tertidur. Hotaru menghela nafas, ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh Hotaru. Ia bisa menyembunyikan kejeniusannya, dan emosinya, tapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ngantuk dan malas selesai mengerjakan soal.

_'Tepi jendela itu benar-benar membuatku cepat mengantuk.'_ Batin Hotaru. Hotaru menguap dan melirik tepi jendela yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Sinar matahari yang hangat menerpanya. Hotaru menguap sekali lagi dan tertidur pulas.

~…~…~…~

Bel tanda ujian selesai berbunyi. Hotaru mengangkat kepalanya dan mengucek matanya, Jyurian yang ada di hadapannya mengulurkan tangannya. Hotaru menghela nafas lalu memberikan amplop soal miliknya pada Jyurian. Hotaru menguap lagi dan kembali tertidur. Shinrei menatap Hotaru dengan tatapan pasrah, seolah mengatakan 'kau terlalu pasrah, Keikoku!'. Shinrei berdiri dari kursinya dan membangunkan Hotaru. Hotaru menguap lebar dan menatap Shinrei bingung. Shinrei menarik Hotaru menuju kantin dan mendudukannya di kursi kantin. Shinrei memesan makanan dan memberikannya kepada Hotaru juga.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan soal tadi, Keikoku?" Tanya Shinrei sambil memakan ramen miliknya. Hotaru mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua.

"Soal apaan?"

"Tentu saja soal ujian!"

"Tadi ujian?" Shinrei mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi empat. Shinrei menghela nafas lalu mengambil sumpit baru.

"Iya! Tadi ujian." Ujar Shinrei dengan nada kesal.

"Bisa. Tapi gak bisa juga." Jawab Hotaru.

"Kau bisa setengah doank?" Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru mengangguk sambil menyeruput jigokuramen miliknya.

"Kurang pedas. Ambil cabai." Shinrei menepuk jidatnya pelan. Shinrei pergi mengambil sebotol sambal yang ada di konter pemesanan.

"Ini..." ucap Shinrei sambil memberikan sebotol sambal itupada Hotaru. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau aneh, Shinrei."

"Apa maksudmu, Hotaru?" Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru menuangkan seluruh isi sambal ke dalam jigokuramennya lalu mencoba memakannya. Hotaru tersenyum puas dengan rasa jigokuramennya. Hotaru tak menjawab pertanyaan Shinrei. Shinrei menjitak kepala adiknya yang langsung mengusap kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku aneh di mananya?"

"... aneh di mana?"

"JANGAN NANYA BALIK!" Teriak Shinrei sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan. Hotaru memejamkan mata serta menutup telinganya. Shinrei terengah-engah lalu duduk kembali dan memijat pelipisnya. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku tetaplah aku."

"... kau siapa?"

"AKH!" Shinrei mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Hotaru menyelesaikan makannya lalu menatap Shinrei yang frustasi. Hotaru tersenyum sesaat sebelum kembali datar dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Tidur. Shinrei terkejut dan panik lalu menghampiri Hotaru. Shinrei menghela nafas lega mengetahui jika Hotaru hanya tertidur. "Kau selalu membuatku khawatir." Shinrei menggendong Hotaru di punggungnya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Hotaru membuka mata kirinya dan melihat punggung Shinrei yang lebar.

_'Sebegitu sayangnya kau kepadaku? Lalu kenapa ayah tidak menyayangiku?'_

TBC

* * *

AN: kayaknya di sini belum ada OC jadi aku tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

ini masih kehidupan biasa Shiseiten dan Goyousei di Samurai Gakuen. meski ada seorang yang tidak biasa.. -_-

di sini aku buat Shinrei dan Hotaru seumur. aslinya Shinrei setahun lebih tua dari Hotaru dengan tanggal lahir 14 February. dan Hotaru lebih muda setahun dengan tanggal lahir 13 Agustus. (kayaknya malah lebih beda satu setengah tahun, ya?)

dari mana aku tahu tanggal lahir mereka? tentu saja dari Kamijyo Akimine-sensei. XD

oke deh, segini saja dahulu reader-dono. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

salam, Yamazaki Yako (Rii-chan)


End file.
